Unicorn
At first, it's almost like seeing a ghost. There are half a dozen of them standing by the stream, with wispy manes and spiraling horns that catch the sun. Despite their large size, their hoofbeats go unheard on the grassy meadows, which is more than you can say for your clumsy footsteps. However, they haven't seemed to notice you yet, or, if they have, they've deemed you unworthy of their attention. Hoping to get a closer look, you ease down the slope, using branches to catch yourself. Still, the recent rains have left the ground slick with mud, and it isn't long before you lose your footing. With a painful yelp, you slide down the embankment to the rotting leaves below. There is a moment where you feel almost embarrassed as the creatures shift their eyes to you, but a moment later, they're gone, vanishing into the wood without a sound. Seeing one for the first time is like a dream. While similar in build or strength to the draft horses, they are undeniably separate creatures. Despite the name 'unicorn', which literally means 'one horn', their horn is made up of two separate ones that have spiraled and fused together to create one. These horns hold many properties, and while there was once a market for ground unicorn horn, society has realized the unicorns hold more value alive and happy. Perhaps the most valuable of the unicorn's traits is the powerful healing ability within these horns, where unicorns may create a antisceptic secretion. The horns are also made from a highly reflective material, allowing unicorns to angle their heads and blind their enemies with directed beams of light. While the abilities and strength may vary individual to individual, gender of the Unicorn holds no effect on the abilities generated, nor the size of the horns. (However, the largest horn known to date belonged to Massive Maddy, a female Okapi unicorn with a horn reaching the length of a whopping 19 inches.) Primarily used as horses on Earth, these beautiful creatures are frequently seen in all walks of life in Europa. Useful in travel and war, lavishly decorated unicorns can be swwn as the subject for various festivals and ceremonies. Lords are known to pay elaborate amounts of money for a well-bred unicorn to into battle, as these beasts are known for theu synergy with their riders. They're also know for their calm natures, and are very predictable as chargers, making them well-trusted on the war front. A unicorn's horn is considered its most important feature, both for its healing properties and as a weapon on the battlefield. While body balance, muscles and behavior are valuable to breeders, it's the horn that breeders tend to keep their eye on. Length and durability are taken into account, as well as the bend of the horn - or, rather, the lack thereof. Straightened honrs are preferred over those that may turn to either side, as those are more likely to break in battle. Coming in a variety of colors, the pure white of the mythical unicorns continues to be the preferred in domesticated unicorns. This coloring gives these quick, graceful creatures the appearance of a ghost, which can be daunting in battle. Indeed, there are many legends surrounding a unicorn and its spectral rider. Creatures of beauty and power, unicorns serve their owners perhaps beyond deserving. Category:Pets Category:Codex Entry